Learning to live and love again
by Athena7574
Summary: Charlotte has been through hell and back and because of this turned cold and unfeeling towards those around her. She has turned away from her family and friends after feeling abandoned by the people she loved most. What past transpired still haunts her and she ensures herself that she will never love again little did she know that the cage around her heart would not last.
1. Chapter 1

Love is what got me into the most terrible emotional ditch I've ever been in. Though I should probably explain how I got into this state. The name is Charlotte Maxwell Lennox army brat, Chief medical officer and helicopter pilot for the U.S. Army. Let's just say I never thought that I would ever be in the positon I found and later got myself in. "Hey babe, I want to take you somewhere that I hopefully think you'd like." Collin said low enough for only me to hear as he caressed a strand of my naturally strawberry blonde hair. "Sure, you know how I love surprises" I replied as I smiled with my hazel eyes. They took a browner color with my off the shoulder hunter green sweater, black tight jeans and brown steel toed combat boots. That day was the day he proposed to me and with him being the love of my life I most definitely said yes. The preparations for the wedding were very quick being that it was very intimate since neither my older brother William nor my parents wanted to come since they highly disapproved of him. It never mattered to me that they disapproved and for the sum of a week it was perfect but, little did I know things were all going to change. I was in my Pajamas and had just woken up in our new family styled home and was very happy when I heard a ruckus in the leaving room so, like anyone else I went to see what was happening. When I went into the living room I saw Collin and three of his friends getting drunk while smoking up the house with all their cigarettes. I was extremely pissed so I went to where Collin was sitting and took the beer from his hand to get his attention. "Hey, that's my mine." He whined as if he was a child. "I don't care Collin, we need to talk and your friends need to leave." This completely pissed him off so much so that he got up and led me to the bathroom. In the bathroom we started an all-out screaming match. When I finally got tired about the argument he got us into, I started to walkout of the room. Just as I went to exit he asked with sheer aggression "where the fuck do you think you're going?" and as he asked he pulled my hair yanking me to the floor. I couldn't believe it, did he really just do that? He got right in my face and growled out me "I'm going to do whatever the fuck I want to do and when I fucking want to do it." Then he left with his buddies living me devastated. The next day he came home with a lovely bouquet of orchids which were my favorite and asked for my forgiveness. So, that day I decided to wear a beautiful sweetheart neckline royal blue dress with a ruffled bottom that ended three inches above my knees. He decided to wear a light blue dress shirt, dark dress pants and dark dress shoes. After we got dressed he took me to a classy restaurant called Tavern on the green. It was amazing and he even let me buy anything I wanted on the menu. The night was so serene when we left the tavern, once we were home we quickly undressed and had sweet passionate love the whole night through. Our problems didn't end there with him escalating more and more with his abuse to point that it was every day. My body had been covered with cuts and bruises and anything I did guaranteed me a beating to the point I could hardly move. So that day I decided that I was going to hideaway for a little while under the sink and what I saw under there left me in complete agony. Under the sink was thousands of nude pictures of some female I didn't even know. Collin decided at that precise moment to enter the kitchen and had find me under there in tears. That was when I decided to question him about the pictures that were there. He of course became really aggressive and went to grab for my hair, being that he overpowered me due to the current condition I was in, he was able to pull me down and drag me to bedroom where he raped me repeatedly. When he was done he put his pants and shirt on and left our home. I cried my eyes out and was quivering in my own sweat. That was when I decided that I wanted out I reached for my phone that was under the bed and called my brother William, what I got from the number was his answering machine. So, I decided to call my father and received the same thing. My answer to this was that they simply didn't care if I needed them or not and that I was going to have to take this into my own hands. Just entering the door Collin was received with a brown and black rifle that was currently resting in my hand aimed directly at him. Let's just say he was completely shocked and quickly had his arms raised. "Babe, let's not do this" He told me this as if it was a warning but I most definitely didn't respond to it. "How fucking dare you, tell me not to do this!" I cried hysterically with the loaded gun in my hand. "Did you listen to me when I told you not to hurt me or when you raped me?" I was done, they say that everyone reaches their breaking point at some time and I just hit mine. "I'm sorry ok let's talk about this and we can figure it out." I looked at him for the first time with absolute clarity. "You really think I'm going to put up with your abuse, I'm leaving you forever and I'm not coming back!" He was done with his hoax and ran at me with complete hate in his eyes and at that moment I pulled the trigger leading to a loud bang. After, I shot him I looked to see if he was still alive which he was practically dead by the time I reached him. Following this I grabbed my phone and dialed 911. The operator quickly came on with a female saying the signature. "911 what is your emergency?", "I just killed my husband after he attacked me!" Later on I hanged up leaving me in a cold silence. The charges were cleared the same day after they saw my battered body and sunken eyes. After the bone chilling ordeal I promised myself to never love another man again and to keep my distance from the Lennox family, and to this day I kept that promise.


	2. Chapter 2

It was mid-afternoon and I was just about to start returning from a routine fly so I was wearing my copter fatigues, headgear, a tight bun and my aviator sunglasses. Collin never liked my chosen career said it wasn't feminine enough now, I just wish I would have told him he was full of shit. So, After a year passed after the whole Collin fiasco and going to therapy I was able to return. I shouldn't of left in the first place. You wouldn't believe my shock though when I got a message from the higher ups stating that I was needed immediately back at base. I wasn't at all amused as I rather not deal with the pencil pushers but obviously I was going to obey them like I always did. I was just wondering how come I was needed so much.

One hour later…

I walked soundlessly through the corridor as mostly men in army fatigues passed me by conversing uselessly, they paid me no mind. Sadly or not so sadly I now had the reputation for being a cold hearted bitch, I just didn't care. "C.M.O. Ms. Lennox, I presume." A gentleman I had never seen before stood before me with salt and pepper hair, a dark obsidian tie and suit with a white shirt asked or should I say assumed. **"Yes, sir you would be correct."** I was polite when I needed to be, for all I knew he could actually be someone important, although I had strong doubts. " Well, I am Edward Cruz, the Executive secretary of defense and Secretary Keller. has been needing to speak with you on an important matter." He spoke as if in a rush, I seriously wanted to tell him to slow down, though I was still stuck on Sec. Def. Why would he call for me specifically and the word important didn't sit well. **"He's here, where exactly and why is asking me specifically."** I searched for something in his face, a give away, something that would tell me the mood of the occasion. I felt left in the dark, did it have to do with the Lennox's, I cringed, it better not. Even the thought of them left me with a sheer aggressive urge. **" I can not tell you why he asked for you ma'am, as it is classified and above my jurisdiction."** He paused as if thinking on what to say next. **" I can however tell you, that he is beyond this next corridor and behind the first right door awaiting you."** There is no words to describe how badly on edge that left me. As if he knew he then apologized and open the door for me, the apology however did little to my mood and I entered the private corridor without a word.

He was just beyond the door, I took several deep breaths and entered, here goes nothing. He was sitting there calm and collected with a case with I assumed classified or important documents which were way above my pay grade to even think about. **"C.M.O. Ms. Lennox, may you take a seat, as what we are about to discuss is of extreme importance."** He spoke with authority but that also contained a gentleness that was not loss in anyway. I sat, I wouldn't have stood there during the entirety of what I assumed would be a long meeting anyway. "The reason why you are here which I don't have to guess your wondering is because we require your extensive expertise and background." Expertise and background, what was he talking about, yes I'm a C.M.O. but there is many and being a helicopter pilot is not in anyway rare either."

I turned my head slightly to the right as if to question his words. My posture was obviously understood and he proceeded with his end of the discussion. **"You graduated at the top of your class in mechanics and are one of the top C.M.O.s in the military am I correct.** " Dame my father, Commander Richard Campbell Lennox, yes he was all my older brothers wanted to be, while Will, Noah and Kevin took his route, I took my mother Rebekah Maxwell Lennox's also a retired C.M.O. and copter pilot. Now you're probably wondering where the whole mechanics thing came in. The extreme talent for taking machines apart and putting them together ironically did not go to any of my older brothers, though he tried. It went to me and me being a daddy's girl at the time enjoyed that him and I shared something that no one else had. So I took the class and look's like it came to bite me in the ass. That is another glimpse at my past, now he still did not answer the question of why he called me specifically but, I felt we were getting to the point. **"Yes, both are true, though I still do not understand why you requested me."** He paused and later spoke **"What I am about to talk to you about is extremely classified and if you speak to anyone about this I would have no choice about to imprison you for treason, do you understand?"** I paused and thought on his words and replied with the words that would change everything **"Yes, sir."**


	3. Chapter 3

He opened the case and I waited patiently and intently, knowing that what was in that case was power in itself. **"What do you think of aliens."** I paused and laughed a little. **"You mean E.T. or the short green guy with the big eyes."** He smirked and continued **"well yes and no. Let's just say Steven Spielberg was no where near the nail."** He took a folder out and passed it to me. **"Open it and you'll see what I mean."** I grasped the folder and took a breath and exhaled deeply. I opened it and read and then I read again and again.

Planet: Cybertron

Title: Prime (Supreme Commander)

Designation: Optimus

Vehicular mode: Long nosed Peterbilt truck

Vehicular mode color: Red flamed royal blue

Bipedal mode estimated height: 32 ft tall

Bipedal mode estimated weight: 40 tonnes

I wanted so badly to say call him out and say it was a joke but, you can't fake these pictures and it's not even April fool's day. Other reasons that proved this to be reality was this was Sec. Def. not just anyone, and really someone this important wouldn't waste their time on a joke. Though by god, this I guess you would call Cybertronian was huge. I could ride his thumb with little to no problem. **"This isn't a joke, is it."** He knew I was in shock of the whole situation like who could guess aliens look like everyday machines. I digested this and all that happened and turned serious quick, this wasn't a joke and I wasn't going to treat it like one. They wanted or needed me for something concerning these beings and I wanted to know what. **" The reason why we are asking for you is because, they themselves have a C.M.O. named Ratchet who has been working with a classified team called N.E.S.T. and needs human hands to help repair where his can't. For a while he has been working with a mechanic named Mikaela Barnes but she is not official and although they work well together, we want to keep the knowledge of her help to a minimum. Government doesn't like civilians working in the classified."** He paused and continued **"Your job if you accept it, is to help him repair them as the being you just saw is a military combatant and leads many more against our joined foes, you will be completely debriefed if you accept it."** I thought about the decision good and hard and decided that I will live with no regrets this could be the chance of a lifetime. I could learn from and about a race this planet has never seen or ever even heard of, why say no. **"Yes, I accept"** He smiled and stood up with his hand outstretched and said **"On behalf of the team, welcome to N.E.S.T."**

Three days later…

I was in my quiet little one bedroom apartment finishing my packing and waiting for the government issued movers to help me take my boxes which I do admit were not as much as most people. I heard a knock at the door and went to answer it, **"Ms. Lennox, right.", "Yes thats me, you're the movers right."** He answered with a **"Yup, is that everything?"** There was no way to explain how happy I was that he went straight to the point, I am not going to lie and say I'm a social butterfly, when I'm the exact opposite. **"Yes, that is everything."** He paused for a second and then answered with. **"Okay, good, we will be out of your hair in an hour and all of your boxes will be shipped to your new apartment."** He wasn't lying when he said it would take an hour, with him having four other people with him. After they were done I got in my current year Mustang Boss Laguna Seca edition car, which I admit was my baby and I love him very much. I was so excited, you could not believe how fidgety I was and let's just say I haven't been excited in years. After I drove to the designated checkpoint which was a private airfield, I called "I'm here.", "Alright Lennox, E.T.A. twenty minutes." I ended the call and waited until I saw the military issued cargo plane, which will be taking me and my car to the new apartment. The plane landed smoothly and the rear opened up for me to drive up the ramp, when I finished I exited the car to surprisingly see a familiar face. **"Epps. No it can't be."** He paused and to then turn directly at me. **"No way, Charlie?"** Since we first met he gave me the nickname Charlie claiming that not only was it too long but too girly for my personality. I jumped at him and started laughing. **"I cant believe its you, how did you get here."** He started laughing too after he hugged me and said **"Will, told me that we had a new medic working with Hatchet but, he never told it was you, I guess he didn't know either."** I paused and the smile went away so quick that you would have thought it was never there. **"Wait, did you say Will, like as in my Will, William Stronghold Lennox!?"** He looked away as if he was trying to look for something to say. We knew each other so long that it was a joke to even try to lie to each other. I knew when he went quiet that Will was there and I was beyond pissed. Let's just say shit went down from there.


End file.
